


One Step Closer

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Advice, Comrades, Emotional, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Golden Dawn Squad (Black Clover), M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship Advice, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Yuno decides to talk to Alecdora.
Relationships: Alecdora Sandler/William Vangeance
Kudos: 9





	One Step Closer

We scattered after the talk we had with Captain Vangeance, regarding our mission in that dungeon. I saw Siren heading to the cantina with Hamon, Letoile and David discussing something with smirks on their faces, I heard Mimosa and Klaus chatting somewhere behind me, but I stayed there, even if my beloved Captain had already left.

"You seem like someone opened your head in half and took your brains out of it, then closed it again..."

My hand rolled into a first and clenched to the cheeky, yet calm - thus nerve breaking - voice behind me.

I sighed so that I could keep my cool. "What do you want from me now..." I had obviously given up. Lord Vangeance preferred him. I had done what I could. Now I can only watch, as he earns his respect and pride...

"Hey! How dare you talk like that to Yuno!" The Wind Spirit annoyed me even more with her squeaky voice, defending the commoner boy.

"Sheesh, Bell." He whispered loudly enough for me to hear.

"But, Yuno-"

"I can speak for myself you know." He was rude even to her, talk about an insolent...

"Speak your mind, Yuno... What is it again, what will you say to torment me even more?! Will you remind me that you are his favourite?!... Will you remind me that that's all I can give to our squad?! That... I don't deserve... Lord Vangeance's... Favour..." I knelt and cried. Not because he bullied me or something. But because I was believing what I said. Did I really deserve being a senior knight in the best possible squad ever? Lord Vangeance's squad...

"I never said such things." I shuddered to his words that I didn't expect to hear. "That's what you believe all along. Probably if you believe it, it means it is true..."

He was killing me with his steel tongue. But he didn't want to mock me and I recognised it in his voice.

"Work on yourself if you want to earn his favour. He saved you once, but what do you have to show him?"

He was right... My powers were worn out, my character... Was flat, dense... I didn't deserve Vangeance-sama...

I hated like hell to admit all of these. But our Lord deserves someone strong to his side. Someone that can support him properly. Someone that can be kind with a bright personality. I smiled to that thought. A bittersweet smile...

"I have told you. I don't care to impress the Captain. My goals have nothing to do with him. I'm alone on my path - well, not anymore, I suppose. But at least I am responsible for my own actions, and so should you. you're my senior. I can't be bossy with you. But take it as my advice."

I didn't talk back. I just stood there, kneeling on the cold floor, breathing sharp breaths and spilling tears.

"What are you waiting for? Go find him!"

"Huh?!" I snapped to his unexpected encouragement.

"Captain Vangeance! Go talk to him! Make your first step. You can also work for your goals!" I cowardly turned to him. His expression was determined and his fist raised near his face, knuckles pointing at me. I trembled. He was a commoner, but noble in heart... Such a higher person...

"Waiting here for more will only help to lose your opportunity." He insisted.

I nodded and stood up.

Sprinting on the slippery floor of the hallway almost made me trip and twist my ankle, but quickly supported myself with my hand. My boots' squeak echoed in the closed space around me, and I saw some people's heads turning to me with question, but no time to worry for that.

I misstepped, fell... "Hey, 'Dora, you ok-..." ...stood up and continued running like crazy to catch up with him. (That was David)

"VANGEANCE-SAMAAA!"

I was able to find him right before he was about to open the door to his headquarters. My lungs burnt fire in them. My panting was ridiculous, my face red and my hair dripped with sweat.

I stayed like that for at least one whole minute, while he was staring at me with a faint, curious smile that I took a glimpse of. It carried interest in it... His one hand on the handle of the door, waiting for my response.

"Alecdora, do you want something?" He asked casually.

I was still trying to catch my breath, but terrified to talk at the same time. A heat burned in my chest, and that wasn't for physical reasons. I was suddenly embarrassed.

He cocked his head, after he took of his mask. My heart tingled to the sight of his beautiful face. I can't bear how some people can find it hideous!

But still, no time for such thoughts, as he was waiting for an answer.

I took a brave deep breath, and without thinking too much, grabbed his cold hand with both of my own sweaty ones.

"Kkh-..." I had to find the courage. "Thankyouforbelievinginme!" I looked straight in his face, with a face painted red.

He blinked in surprise.

"Thank you... For letting me be responsible for that mission, Captain! I... I will never disappoint you! I will make you the proudest man!" I yelled while standing straight and saluted, the blush on my face intense and my eyes glimmering with tears of pride.

Lord Vangeance's eyes were still wide open with surprise, and my heart could not take more anticipation.

Finally, he smiled. "I'm very proud of you already, Sandler!" His hand gently interrupted my saluting by holding on my wrist and his smile became warmer. I was holding back tears.

"Now, If you excuse me, I have some paperwork to finish, my Knights." _Knights_???

"Wha-?!" I turned my head and saw Yuno, David, Letoile and Mimosa staring at us with smiles. * _So they were looking at this embarrassing moment all along?!_ *

I decided I should kill Yuno sometime...

Vangeance-sama walked further in his place and closed the door. I was free to rage towards them all.

"What the hell are you doing here, I was personally talking with Lord Vangeance!!" I showed them my tight fists in irritation.

"Sorry, but you worried us the way you raced from the hall all the way to Captain's door!" Letoile crossed her arms and smiled playfully. Mimosa chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

David appeared behind them and hugged them both. "You didn't even bother to answer me if you were ok! Talk about a snob!"

"A step closer, see?" Yuno smiled to me, indicating something... That made me blush and look away.

"I have almost changed the shape of the triangle bell by all the times I have hit it, and Hamon with Siren are that close to eating the whole pot by themselves! What else should I say to let you guys know that dinner is ready?! Get your asses to the cantina, goddamn it!... Wait, are you hugging without me?! How dare you! I want to bond too!" Klaus burst into the embarrassing scene of everyone hugging me for what happened, and started bitching about it.

"The last reaching the cantina will literally eat only one pea!" David yelled and run away from us. The others followed while giggling, except for Yuno who just used his magic to reach them - and beat them all.

"Wait! You didn't hug me! That's unfair! Kids!" Lunettes chased them, waving his hands like a madman.

I would probably eat only a pea, but at least I could smile in peace, watching my comrades being happy and carefree. If them and especially Lord Vangeance were, I needed nothing else...


End file.
